The Body Swap
by Marsetta
Summary: DHawk's OC Dylan get's in a car accident and finds himself going into people's bodies. Based on the Smallville Episode Spirit. Was a Commission. Commissions are open over on DeviantART.


**This is a commission for DHawk over on das DeviantART.**

 **I finally finished it! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I was driving rather fast, my tears blurring the road, but I don't care. I could taste the blood from my split lip, _What are you going to do about it huh?_

My phone started to ring, startling me. It was my mother calling. I was not supposed to answer it. I looked down at it, should I? I decided not to and looked up, before letting out a bloodcurdling scream that hurt my throat. I tried to step on the break, tried to swerve away from the edge, but it was for not.

I could feel as I became airborne, the funny feeling in my stomach telling me that I was going to fall. I knew it was no good. I knew that this was the end. The ground was fast approaching.

* * *

His car flipped and crashed, then rolled. Once it stopped, his body was flung out and landed in a pile of dirt, littered with bright green rocks.

* * *

I pulled myself out of the pile of dirt and rocks and started to climb the hill. It was pretty steep, and I was surprised when I didn't feel the exhaustion that I usually felt when I over exert my body.

I stumbled through the break in the railing where my car went over, and saw a car speeding towards me. I didn't know what came over me, the sight of the car was a welcome one.

"Hey! Help!" I started to wave my arms around, trying to gain the attention of the driver. But what if the person didn't stop? I should probably get out of the middle of the road. Instead of doing so, I continued to jump in the middle of the road like an idiot, hoping the person would see me.

My eyes widened, I'm sure it was hysterical, like a deer or a rabbit, when I noticed that the car was not slowing down. I decided to get the hell out of dodge and turned to run, but the car overtook me, but instead of hitting me, it went right through me. It felt weird. I felt cold, then a slight pinch.

I slammed on the brakes and looked into the rearview mirror.

"What-?" My eyes aren't blue, but they were blue, and a head of long reddish hair fell on either side of my face. What the hell? Wait, I recognize this person.

"Oh crap, I'm Clark Kent's mother." I breathed out, I could my heart beating way to quickly, I need to calm down, it wouldn't be good if I gave myself a heart attack. And with this body, it would be more likely.

"Okay, okay, um, I need to, I need to get somewhere not here." I said aloud, like if I said it aloud it would prove I was in a dream. I started the car again, I think the best place to go would probably be the Kent farm.

The entire ride there was ridden in silence, I didn't want to believe this was true. How did this happen? Had it been the fall? I remember Chloe Sullivan say something about meteor rocks changing people. Is that what happened to me? Were there green rocks where I fell? I think so, I can't remember right, it was all fuzzy.

I stepped on the breaks when I noticed the Kent Farm sign, I almost passed the farm. I parked and quickly made my way into the house. My first destination was the bathroom, I needed to see the whole effect. Maybe it could help. I tried a few doors, none were the bathroom. I took the steps up the stairs and found a decent sized one. I closed and locked the door behind me. I leaned so close to the mirror that my breath started to cloud it. The face wasn't mine, but it wasn't ugly, and even though it was older than he had usually looked at, it was still beautiful.

I leaned back, slowing my breathing, trying to slow the speed of my heart. Clark's mom was actually pretty hot, her face didn't have very noticeable wrinkles, and her hair wasn't really white, not that that would take away from her beauty, age just adding to it.

I ran a hand down her face, then down her neck, ghosting over her breasts, my breath hitched slightly.I couldn't help it, my breath sped up and a feeling of need overtook me. I let my hand trail further down her body, caressing her skin as I get lower.

I dipped my hand into her pants, I needed to pop the button. My hand went further down, before I pressed it to a very sensitive spot, her underwear a barrier. I gasped slightly, my breath leaving my lungs as I pressed at the spot, moving my fingers in an almost circular motion.

I wondered what it would feel like without the underwear in the way. My fingers stopped and moved up a bit to push the underwear down. I nervously brought my hand up Mrs. Kent's fingers are longer than my original fingers. I felt the difference as they moved up my stomach a bit before dipping down, back to that spot.

It felt amazing, skin on skin, moving quickly to bring the most pleasure. I gasp as an exhilarating pleasure burst.

My fingers stopped moving as I basked in the aftermath. I remembered what I did and jumped, quickly putting on some clothes, my heart still beating a bit erratically. I panicked when I heard the front door open.

"Mom?! Are you here?" The happy voice of Clark Kent echoed around the house.

"Uh, yeah. Hold, hold on a minute." I called down before washing my hands to get rid of any evidence and tried to get rid of the flush on my cheeks.

I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I was ready, I think.

"Mom, are you okay? Do you want me to go get dad?" Clark was just outside the door.

I felt my heart stop for a second. How did Clark get up here so fast?

"I-I'm fine. Just, tired is all." I mumble as I walk to the door.

"Okay. Did you need a ride to the Talon then?" Clark looked so worried, I almost felt guilty for making him look like this.

"Uh, no. no. I can make it. Thanks though." I tell him before rushing down the stairs and out the door, I made sure to grab the keys and Mrs. Kent's jacket before leaving.

* * *

I opened the door to the Talon with trepidation. I knew that no one knew it was me. They all saw Mrs. Kent. None of them saw me, so I decided to just go with it. I walked with my head held high and strided into the room, or, I hope I did.

Some glanced at me, but most saw me as a permanent figure, or, they saw her as a permanent fixture, someone who was here everyday, someone who was always so helpful and smily.

"Mrs. Kent." A grinning Lana Lang bounced over to me. I smiled slowly. I knew this girl wanted something, but I didn't know what. I wasn't business savvy like Mrs. Kent was.

"What?" I say, it came out a bit more clipped than I meant it to.

"I just wanted to tell you that we got our shipment in." Lana said hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" She eyed me worriedly. The same look Clark gave me earlier.

"I'm fine." I snap. I don't know why they keep asking me that. I tried as hard as I could to act like Mrs. Kent, and yet they keep asking him that.

"I'm gonna go get Clark. Have him take you home." Lana turned. I reached out and grabbed her arm, intending to stop her. I was fine!

But when my hand gripped her arm, I felt this pulling sensation, then another snap. I looked up. And saw Mrs. Kent. Whoa.

"Lana?" She asked, letting go of my arm. I smile weakly at her before hightailing it out of the room, out of the store.

* * *

I decided to just walk, the road was practically empty.

Before I knew it, the school was in view. I walked a bit faster. I remember that Chloe is sometimes seen in school at night or during the weekend. So I made my way there. I snuck into the halls and crept through, looking for any sign that Chloe might still be here. She might be able to help me.

My steps were loud in the halls. My breathing was heard, almost deafening in contrast to the rest of the school. I had never been here during the nighttime. Always here during the day. I usually skip out on dances and such that would have me arriving at school at night.

I jumped when I hear a door close. I quickened my steps, making my way to the locker rooms. I'm not exactly sure why I chose them, but they seemed like the safest place.

I snort, they always do, then the first person in the horror movies are always killed in the locker room. Crap.

Oh well. This was real life, not a horror movie. I would be fine in the locker room.

The trick came when I wasn't sure if I was to go into the girl's side or the guy's side. Hmm, choices. I decided, girls body, girls locker room.

I pushed the door open slowly, making sure it was empty. I flipped the switch, making the room light up. I covered my eyes, I hadn't expected it to be so bright. I blinked the harshness away, rubbing my eyes a bit.

Once my eyes were used to the light I let my arm down. Hm, the room wasn't too different from the boys side. I wandered my way through the room, keeping an ear out for whoever closed that door earlier. I hadn't heard much from the rest of the school since the door. Maybe it was the wind closing a door that was left carelessly open?

I stopped in my tracks when I noticed the showers.

I hadn't taken a shower yet, I feel nasty, but it had to be psychological, Lana felt pretty clean after all. I remember trudging through the dirt, trying to get up to the place where I entered Mrs. Kent. I also just walked all the way here from the Talon.

I made a decision. I stripped off Lana's clothes and place them on the bench. Her body was a lot smoother than I thought before.

I moved to the shower and made sure the temperature was okay, not too hot or too cold. Once it was perfect I stepped into the shower. Lana's hair is longer than mine, it felt weird falling down my back, making my head feel a bit heavier than I am used to.

I picked up a bar of soap from the shelf, someone must have left it. It had a little dove on it. I didn't see a washcloth, so I applied it onto my skin directly, the soap glided over smoothly, washing away the grimy feeling. I cleaned most of my skin, arms, legs, stomach, back as best I could.

There were only three spots left. He butt, her boobs, and her...

I decided to clean her butt first get it done and over with, cleaning it quickly and washing the soap off. Then her breasts. The nipples peaked when I moved over them, I let out a small moan before my breath hitched. I wanted to continue, but I didn't, too afraid of what would happen.

I washed the soap off again before standing under the spray of the shower head. I didn't want to continue, but I did. This conflict of interest was getting on my nerves. So I decided to just do it and get it over with.

My hand moved down between my legs, and my breath hitched again, I couldn't keep the moan away. The memory of what happened with Mrs. Kent came to mind as my fingers moved to wash.

It felt different, the washcloth between my legs, different then the feel of naked fingers moving on that spot. The washcloth was rough, giving me a sharp spike of pleasure as it moved quickly back and forth across the sensitive spot.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning again. It was over too soon, though I felt better. I let the high slow itself. How these girls could go so long without it, I don't know. The high is amazing. I grabbed a towel and started to dry myself off. The towel felt rough on Lana's soft skin, adding only to the feeling building in my lower regions. It felt different as a girl.

I quickly changed, slipping the, wow, Lana wore granny panties. I slipped them on, sliding them up my legs slowly, Lana really didn't have very long legs, but they were still killer. Maybe I should spend some time to, er, ' _study'_ Lana's body more closely?

Making up my mind, I sat on the bench, taking the lotion that I found in one of the lockers. I hope Lana doesn't have any allergies. Oh well.

Squeezing a dollop of lotion onto my hand, I quickly place the bottle down on the bench next to me.

I looked myself over, hmm, Start with the feet or the neck? I decided the feet would be best.

She has really delicate toes, and she is surprisingly not ticklish on the bottom of her feet. Her ankles are pretty, not too bulgy like I've seen, and her legs were clean shaven, or maybe waxed. They felt way too smooth, of course, I could be wrong, I've never felt legs that have been shaven or waxed.

Lana has a small squarish birthmark on the inside of her left thigh. That was a very interesting find. A scattering of freckles on her stomach. She really was beautiful.

I had to repeatedly get lotion from the bottle, not too many times. Her skin seemed to hunger for it. I wonder if Lana moisturized routinely, it didn't feel like it. Damn, if this is her skin without a routine application of lotion, her skin would be silk if she did start.

Lana is so Flexible! I was able to lift her leg up over my head. I made sure to add extra lotion to the areas that dried faster, Her thighs and he knees. Why those two areas were the driest, the image of Lana on her knees, looking up at me, I could feel my mouth fill with saliva at the thought.

Her stomach was tight, not like the gross body building stomachs you see in the ads, no six pack or anything you'd probably imagine on a guy, but firm.

I let my hand trail up her stomach slowly, the feeling made goosebumps appear on my skin, the hair on my arms, thin and fine, almost invisible to the eye, stood up. Chills.

Up, higher, my hand brushed her breast, electric. Her nipples were in stark contrast to her pale skin. So different then I had imagined. Not that I had imagined Lana Lang's nipples, but just, It was different is all. Maybe because I'm seeing them from this angle? Never in a zillion years would I have imagined seeing girls boobs this way. I don't think any guy has. At least, any straight guy I'm sure.

I grabbed a handful of each boob my hands. They were a decent size, not too big, not too small. They fit Lana's hands perfectly, like the rest of her. I played with them, they were very jiggly. And squishy. I smushed them together.

I kinda wanted to lick them, I've read in some places, not saying where, that it feels wonderful having some lapping at your skin, and I know that Lana is very flexible, but I don't think her body would bend that far. But her breasts looked close enough.

I looked around, I don't know why, I guess to make sure no one was here, and bend my head down. The taste was different, and that actually overpowered my senses, I'm not sure exactly what it felt like. It's like when you run your hand down your leg you feel the sensation in your hand, the heat of your leg, but you don't actually feel your hand on your leg.

I tasted the skin, it tasted a bit like water and chemicals, probably from the lotion. And I could feel the saliva dry on her nipple. I will not admit to pouting. I sigh in defeat. A deep breath, hold it, then let it leave my lungs slowly. I finished applying the lotion on my arms, slipping my hand up from the wrist, over the elbow, up to the shoulder, up behind the neck, and around to the front of her throat, slowing while I move down her chest. Gosh, she has a beautiful body, smooth and soft.

I put her hair in a tail high on her head, don't want it getting in the way. I've only had long hair for less then a day and it keeps getting in the way, how can these women keep it down so easily?

I slipped the bra on, making sure it wasn't warped, and clasped it in the back, it took a few tries, but I got it, eventually.

The pants were next. I held them up. Lana was so small, even her pant's look like they'd fit a child. A shudder racked my body, a picture of a kid Lana entered my mind. I quickly put the rest of the clothes on, trying to scrub the image from my mind.

I am almost afraid to say that I have gotten used to wearing high heeled shoes, since both Lana and Mrs. Kent wore them. At least neither woman wore those weird pencil thin heels I've seen. Who can even wear those? It must kill their feet.

But I'm getting off track, I need to find Chloe. She can help me. I can't believe I wasted so much time in here. I just need to find her. Too much time in this body is not good for my health.

I stood and made my way to the door, looking around me just in case. No one I could see.

I stepped out of the room slowly, wrapping my arms around Lana's middle. She got cold way to easily I noticed. I walked down the halls until I saw Chloe's office. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the lights on. Chloe must have a story. I quickened my pace, wanting to get out of this body as soon as possibly. I had to convince her, she needed to believe me. The doubts filled my head, what if she laughed? What if she thought Lana was lying?

I knocked swiftly, loudly. There was no time for me to dawdle. There was no answer for a few minutes, so I knocked again. Did Chloe forget to turn the lights off? Did she fall asleep? After another minute of waiting, I turned the handle, it opened easy.

"Chloe?" I asked, my words soft. But it wasn't Chloe. It was Dawn, the popular blonde bombshell who made fun of any and all who weren't her, even her friends hated her.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed, moving to her. Dawn looked up from the files she was going through and glared at me.

"Go away Lana." She snapped, her pretty pink lips pulling into a snarl.

"No. What are you doing?" I asked, moving forward, my hand instinctively going to grab her arm. I felt the same pulling sensation as I did when I switched between Mrs. Kent and Lana, then the snap. Next thing I knew I was looking down at a very confused Lana.

"Dawn? What are you doing here? How did I get here? Dawn." Lana seemed confused at first, then her expression changed to anger when she realised that it was Dawn standing in the Torch. Lana glared up at me. Her arms crossed.

"What are you doing in here? Does Chloe know you're here?" Her glare softened a little when I squeaked. I didn't mean to squeak, but that tiny woman was scary when he was mad.

"Dawn?" Now she was looking at me funny. That was probably because Dawn would never back away from Lana, or squeak in fear.

"N-no. It's me, Dylan. Something happened and now I'm jumping into people. Like, first it was Mrs. Kent. Then you, sorry by the way. So I came here, looking for Chloe when I found Dawn. I accidently jumped into her and here we are." I babbled, I hope she believes me. I don't think I could find Chloe on my own. Lana might have Chloe's number on her phone. Oh! I had Lana's phone! I could have just called Chloe myself! Duh. I could feel as my cheeks heated up.

I wonder what Dawn looks like blushing?

Lana looked at me like I suddenly grew two heads, which was a possibility in Smallville, so I checked, rubbing both sides of my neck just to be sure.

Lana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so, Dylan? I'll call Chloe and see what she says." Lana told me before turning and pulling her phone out of her back pocket. Huh, I don't remember it being there...

I watched Lana pace in front of me, hoping she didn't feel what I had done to her, oh goodness, what I had done to her! I really hope she doesn't realise. She could call the cops!

"Chloe said to come to the Talon. I need to pick up my car, and I think it would be best if Dawn's car wasn't in the lot, just in case." Lana told me, which was weird. Chloe's office was here, why don't we meet here? I understand why she wanted to pick up her car, but I was a little confused as to why she wanted to move Dawn's car. It wasn't like it was in the way.

"Why don't we meet here?" I couldn't help but ask. I had more questions, but I decided to keep silent on that front. Lana blinked.

"Oh, Chloe had some things she needed to pick up. I guess we could meet up here. I still have to get my car from the Talon. So you stay here, don't touch anything. Hand me the keys to Dawn's car please, and we'll be back soon." Lana looked back at me, hand out and narrowing her eyes. I slipped my hand into Dawn's pocket and take out a set of keys, handing them to Lana with a sheepishly smile. It looked like it worked. Lana just rolled her eyes again before leaving the room.

I sighed deeply.

I hadn't ever really been in Chloe's office. It was a lot more, office-y then I had thought it would be. There were a couple of computers and desks with paperwork on them. There was also a filing cabinet.

I walked around the office, it was, cozy I guess you could say.

It wasn't very big. I found a mirror resting on the desk. Dawn was actually really pretty. Though she had been too mean before for me to find her attractive really. I looked over her face in the mirror, it was kind of sharp looking, and her makeup didn't help that.

I was curious as to what it would look like with Dawn, what her face looked like flushed in excitement, like Mrs. Kent looked, and what I imagine Lana looked like earlier. I almost wish that I had taken the time to look in a mirror with Lana.

I shrugged and looked again into the mirror. An Idea came to me and I looked around to make sure no one was near or watching. I didn't see anyone.

I looked back into the mirror and lifted my hand. I stuck to fingers in my mouth and sucked. It was mesmerizing, watching Dawn's face suck on my fingers, they slipped in and out, no pattern noticeable.

The image was more errotic then I had thought it would be. Her face was flushed red, her eyes half lidded, and I felt my tongue moving around the fingers in my mouth.

I moaned at the image and felt a pulse in my private area. I knew that if I continued, I wouldn't last long, just sucking on my fingers, watching my face in the mirror.

I came, quickly, the high making me moan again. I fell into Chloe's chair, breathing deeply as I fell from my high.

The rest of the wait was boring, so I just sat in Chloe's chair, swiveling back and forth until the girl got to the office. Lana wasn't with her.

"Lana had to stay, she was roped into something at the Talon." Chloe told him.

"So, you're Dylan? Interesting. Can you remember what happened?" Chloe went right in, no hesitation, no niceties.

"I remember driving, then I got a text from my mom. And then I went over a cliff, I remember climbing back up the cliff and trying to wave down a car. That was the last thing I remember before I found myself in Mrs. Kent's body. I think I went through the car and into Mrs. Kent." I said, looking down at my hands. I remember when the car hit the ground, the crunch of the metal bending and breaking.

"Okay. I'm sure it has something to do with the meteors. Do you remember where it was you crashed? We can go find your car." Chloe stood. I reached out and grabbed her arm, trying to stop her. I didn't want to see my car, or where I crashed.

I realized to late, jumping into Chloe, looking down at Dawn.

Dawn looked up with wide eyes before rushing out of the room.

"Damn it!" I yelled out, frustrated. Seriously? I just want to get back to normal, I don't want to keep jumping around from body to body!

I sat down, frustrated, in the chair that Dawn vacated. Chloe was wearing glued on pants, she had to be, they were so uncomfortable.

I decided to just go. I could find out a solution myself. I don't need Chloe's help. Maybe I'll find my body myself, get out of this body jumping stuff.

I got up, moving my hips side to side, trying to make the pants more comfortable, but it didn't work.

I noticed that Chloe had a change of clothes here in the office, a longish skirt and a pair of stretchy shorts. It would be better then these pants.

I shimmed out of the jeans, pushing them down as best I could, then I kicked off the shoes when they caught. I fell onto the chair again and pulled the jeans off completely. I sighed in relief. How could Chloe wear those?

I picked up the spare clothes and was about to put them on, before a strong urge overcame me. I sat back, and slipped my hand between Chloe's legs. It felt just as amazing as the others. I moaned. Quickly I moved, tight circles, until I climaxed.

I sat on the chair, looking at the ceiling. I really want to go back to normal, I really do. So I put on the shorts, then the skirt, before putting Chloe's shoes back on.

I made my way quickly out to Chloe's car and drove. I noticed Dawn walking at one point, she tried to flag me down until she saw who was driving, then she kind of shrunk in on herself and moved farther away from the curb. I shrugged.

I finally made it to the place where I went down. There were cops everywhere. An ambulance was just leaving. Crap.

I decided to just go find Clark Kent, he might know how to help, he could usually be found where Chloe was.

Pulling up to the Kent Farm, I noticed that only one car was there, and it wasn't Kent's truck. I parked and made my way to the door. I could just hide out in Clark's room until he got there, then have him help me.

"Chloe. What are you doing here?" Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin, asked when I entered.

"Uh, looking for Clark." I said, hoping she would just take that and leave.

"He left a while ago, said that a classmate was taken to the hospital, wanted to check it out." Lois told me, moving around the kitchen.

"Oh, did he say who?" I wanted to know if it was me.

"Yeah, Uh, what was his name, Kyle? No. Daniel? Naw, that's not right."

"Dylan?" I ask, I needed to know.

"Yeah, that's it. He wanted to make sure the kid was okay or something." Lois tripped over a chair and I went to steady her. Apparently simply touching her was enough to make us change. Chloe looked down at me as she pulled me up.

"What happened?" She asked, glaring down at me. She must have known.

"I was going to stop you, then I was sucked into you, and Dawn ran away. So I decided to go check on my car, I wanted this to be over. But the cops were there and my body was taken away in an ambulance. So I decided to come here, Clark would probably b able to help, he and you are like, attached at the hip when it comes to this freaky Meteor stuff. But Clark wasn't here, Lois was. She said something about Clark going to the hospital to check up on me, and then she tripped, and I caught her, but I was sucked into her and out of you." I babbled. Chloe watched with wide eyes.

"Okay, first rule, no touching anyone. Second rule, stay here. I'm going to go check up on Clark, and if your body is there, I'll call Lois' cell. You get there, but you don't touch anyone, keep your hands to yourself. Got it?" Chloe asked, moving away from me. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Stay here, only go if you call, don't touch anyone." I nod again when she smiled.

"We'll figure this out." She tried to cheer me up. I smiled back. Chloe left in a hurry, trying to get to the hospital fast.

I was left alone again, and again I was in the Kent house. I blushed when I remembered what happened the last time I was here. I walked slowly through the house, trying not to get near the stairs, but finally, curiosity won and I moved up the steps, into the bathroom.

Lois was by far, the tallest I have ever been. She has nice, long, shapely legs. I looked at them, jean clad, in the mirror. I guess I am lucky she wasn't wearing skinny jeans like Chloe.

I decided that I only wanted to see. I watched as Lois, in the mirror, slid her hands down her jean clad thighs, slowly, sensually, lifting them back up to the zipper of her jeans. Opening them, and pushing them just far enough down to hang from her hips, her underwear was in view, peaking out from the open zipper.

Lois looked beautiful, her face flushed and her clothes rumpled. My breath came out in quick pants.

Lois' chest moved up an down, a bead of sweat moved down my face, dripping down my chin. It was almost unfair how beautiful these women were.

I would have continued, but I heard the door slam downstairs. I quickly dressed and exited the bathroom.

"Clark?" I asked when I saw the other boy standing at the top of the stairs.

"Lois? Are you okay? You look flushed." Clark moved forward, grabbing Lois' arm before I could stop him. And then I was looking down at Lois.

"Clark? How did I get up here?" Lois asked, looking at the hall, then down the stairs. She shrugged before moving down the steps to the kitchen again. My eyes were wide as I moved into the first room I saw, which looked like it was Clark's. I sat on the bed, waiting for Chloe to call. I hope she doesn't get mad. It wasn't like I asked Clark to grab my arm.

I heard Lois answer her phone, how? She was talking to Chloe.

"Hey Chloe." Lois answered.

"Dylan?" Chloe asked.

"No, Lois. Did you call the wrong number?" Lois asked before taking a bite of the sandwich she had been making.

"Oh. Hey, is there anyone else there?" Chloe asked, her voice sounded strained.

"Yeah, Smallville is in his room. It was weird, I could have sworn I was talking to you, then I fell, and then I was up the stairs and Clark was holding my arm." Lois told her after swallowing her bite.

"Yeah, that is weird. I'll talk to you later." Chloe told her, hanging up.

I gasped when I realized that I really shouldn't have been able to hear that. Clark's phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, I noticed that the phone squeaked in protest at my grip, and I wasn't even holding it very hard!

"Dylan?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Chloe, Clark just grabbed my arm and then poof! I'm Clark!" I exclaimed, trying not to freak out.

"Okay. You need to get to the hospital stat. Your body is here, you're in a coma. You need to jump into your own body." Chloe told him.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I told her, hanging up the phone, accidentally smashing it to bits. Crap! Clark is really strong.

The drive to the hospital was one of the most terrifying drives I've ever done. Trying not to break anything was hard.

"Chloe. Where is he?" I asked when I saw the girl. Chloe turned to look at me. She looked left and right before grabbing my arm and pulling me to a room. I was surprised that I didn't jump into her.

"Oops. I forgot, but it didn't do anything." Chloe mused when she let go. Her eyes turned huge, looking at me with fear.

"You need to hurry." She told me. I looked behind her and saw me, lying on the bed, tubes and stuff sticking out of me. I gulped.

"Well, here I go." I told her, grabbing my arm.

And then I was looking up at them, something lodged in my throat. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. My eyelids became really heavy.

At least I was back in my own body.

* * *

 **It was a pain in the Ash! I hope you like it!**

 **Mars**


End file.
